


Mother Figures and Married Ones

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mrs. Hudson's married ones, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and Mrs. Hudson finally gets to meet "mummy" Holmes. Though, he's not quite what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Figures and Married Ones

The first time Mrs. Hudson met Sherlock’s father, it had not been a very good day. It was also the day John found out that Sherlock was, in fact, not only a wizard but also the second son of two supposedly fictional characters. She hadn’t caught his name, but knew that he and Sherlock just didn’t get on. Was a bit obvious from the screaming match the two had been having before John had arrived home that day.  
        The first time Mrs. Hudson met Sherlock’s “mother”, that was another matter entirely and three Christmases after the one encounter with Sherlock’s father. She was quite surprised, really. She’d been expecting a rather severe woman, with Sherlock’s coloring of course, and very haughty air about her. Just because that’s what she’d always pictured her dear Sherlock’s mummy must be like.  
        She had not expected the rather handsome man with floppy black and gray hair wearing glasses and smiling quite cheerily.  
        Sherlock himself had been worried, though didn’t show it, that his mummy would forget he was out among muggles and let slip that he actually was, without a doubt, Sherlock’s mother and not simply his second father.  
        Though, all worries were cast aside when his parents introduced themselves to his landlady. And while Draco had gone to place their gifts beneath John and Sherlock’s christmas tree, Harry was chatting rather animatedly with Mrs. Hudson.  
        “Oh I think it’s just lovely, dears,” she said. “Pity, too. You’re quite charming.”  
        Harry was beaming as Draco returned to his side, placing a hand gently on his arm. “I’m parched,” he said. “Would you mind?”  
        “He’s not going to poison your drink dear,” Harry said, then sighed and rolled his eyes. He excused himself politely, promising to come back to Martha and they could trade more embarassing tales of Sherlock. When Harry had gone, stopping to talk cheerfully with John and to play with one of the twins for a few moments, Draco turned his full attention to Mrs. Hudson.  
        Her first impression of him had been very sour, and John had browbeaten him for the last six months to apologize to the woman for his behavior that day. Otherwise he would never be allowed back in their flat. So Draco Malfoy swallowed his pride and began his apology to the muggle woman. Even though he thoroughly believed his actions reactionary to Sherlock’s in that situation.  
        But all the same, he apologized. She’d taken his hand and given it a pat between both of her own. She told him it was alright, but next time it happened he would be paying for any repairs, as Sherlock was prone to destroy her walls when he was upset. Not so much now that her boys had the twins, but it still happened when no one else was at home. Sometimes.  
        And Draco had instantly found himself agreeing with the woman, not wanting to upset her again. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew if he had upset her, why… He’d rather stare Voldemort in the face and insult his blood status. Again.  
        By the end of the evening, after John and Sherlock had put the children to bed, their tiny little eyes unable to remain open any longer, Harry had ensconced himself in John’s chair, with Mrs. Hudson across from him, the pair of them discussing roses.  
        “Oh, Sherlock,” she said excitedly, a glass of champagne in one hand and the other waving him over. “Sherlock dear, what was that one bush you brought me a few years ago?”  
        “ _Rosa gallica_ ,” he replied with John right behind him. He looked around for a moment to see his father idly examining the bookshelves. John got closer, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “You know your height makes this position ridiculous.”  
        “Doesn’t matter,” John mumbled against his back. Sherlock pried his husband’s arms off and pulled him to the sofa. John sat, and Sherlock easily fit in beside him.  
        Mrs. Hudson and Harry continued to discuss roses, his mother stating clearly that he hadn’t been able to replace his prized _Charles de Mills_ after Sherlock had dug it out of the conservatory two Christmas holidays previous.  
        By the time Mrs. Hudson had finally decided to call it a night, she’d told Harry to stop by any time for tea. Whenever he liked because he was great fun, and Mrs. Turner would be so envious to hear that one of her married ones had come from married ones. She was a little tipsy by that point, of course. Draco had offered to help her down the stairs, as she’d let slip that she’d hoped not to fall down them due to her dodgy hip and her bit of drink.  
        She settled into her bed that Christmas Eve, having completely forgotten to ask Sherlock which one he and Mycroft kept calling mummy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it matters much, but since Harry and Draco can't use their real names anymore (thanks to that ruddy book series...) they use the names Harrison and Drake Holmes. Just different enough that people won't notice (because most people are idiots) but similar enough that they don't get confused and respond to the wrong name.


End file.
